rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
A Perfect Circle
A Perfect Circle (a miúdo tamén escrito como APC) é unha banda formada en Los Angeles, California, durante o ano 1999. Está composta por: Maynard James Keenan (voz), Billy Howerdel (guitarra e voz), James Iha (guitarra), Jeordie White (baixo) e Josh Freese (batería). Historia Orixes A Perfect Circle tomou forma a finais da década dos 90 cando Billy Howerdel, músico de estudio e técnico de guitarras (que traballara con Tool, The Smashing Pumpkins e Fishbone), gravou demos de cancións incompletas co fin de reunir a persoas interesadas no seu traballo para completalo. El atopou á baixista/violinista Paz Lenchantin, que facía música para películas e series de ciencia ficción (X-Files, por exemplo), e que xa tocara nalgunhas bandas, entre elas The Martinis, banda do ex-Pixies Joey Santiago. Máis tarde, Maynard James Keenan, vocalista de Tool, amosouse moi interesado polo traballo de Howerdel, ao que coñecera durante as sesións de gravación do Aenima de Tool. Pero Howerdel abstívose nun principio, xa que Maynard estaba comprometido coa súa banda e Billy dicía que quería unha vocalista feminina para as súas composicións. El realmente non quería que a súa banda soase como Tool. Pero como Tool estaba parado debido a un problema contractual coa súa discográfica, Maynard xuntouse a Howerdel e Paz. Danny Lohner, baixista de Nine Inch Nails, uniríase ao grupo como guitarrista, e a partires dese intre comezarían a xuntar as pezas do traballo de Howerdel. Pero Lohner non tiña tempo para ser un membro activo no grupo, e cedeu o seu posto a Troy Van Leeuwen, guitarrista de Failure. Tim Alexander (ex-Primus) colaborou como batería nos ensaios, pero só cando Josh Freese (ex-Vandals, Devo e Guns 'n' Roses) non podía estar presente. O grupo asumiu o nome de A Perfect Circle, tocando sets de 7 ou 5 cancións nalgúns concertos benéficos. Mer de Noms Coa formación estabilizada, A Perfect Circle comezou o proceso de gravación de Mer de Noms, lanzado en 2000 pola Virgin Records. Durante a gravación e despois do lanzamento oficial do álbum, a banda tocou de teloneira en varios concertos de Nine Inch Nails. Con Mer de Noms lanzado, a banda foi conseguindo notoriedade, mesmo coas acusacións de satanismo/ateísmo das súas letras, a súa populariedade medraba en cada presentación, tocando en programas de TV coma o Tonight Show de Jay Leno, o Late Show de David Letterman e o programa de Craig Killborn. A banda non se pronunciaba directamente sobre se tiña unha ideoloxía satanista nas súas letras, e cando foi preguntado sobre o tema "Judith", Maynard só diría: "É unha canción sobre fe cega. Non é exactamente para o deus cristián, e si para calquera tipo de deus." Rematadas as datas axendadas, A Perfect Circle atópase parado e os seus membros parten para outros proxectos: Maynard volta a Tool para gravar Lateralus; Billy Howerdel fai algunhas presentacións como convidado e produtor/técnico de son de Abandoned Pools, mentres grava algún material só; Troy Van Leeuwen monta The Enemy (onde é o compositor principal), e vai de xira con Queens of the Stone Age como músico de apoio; Josh Freese lanza o seu disco titulado The Notorious One Man Orgy, onde gravou a maioría dos instrumentos; e Paz Lenchantin lanza de maneira independente Yellow my Sky Captain, un recopilatorio de cancións que compuxera dende a adolescencia, e participa en proxectos como a banda do seu irmán (Big Milk), Camerata Tango, Firecrasher (con Melissa Auf der Maur), e ao final, na nova banda de Billy Corgan: Zwan. Depois dun longo período ocioso, A Perfect Circle decide voltar ao estudio en 2003 para rematar as cancións que comezara Billy Howerdel. Pero a banda deixaría de contar con Paz Lenchantin, que ingresara en Zwan sen dar máis explicacións aos antigos compañeiros de banda. Billy e Maynard reclutan entón a Jeordie White, máis coñecido como Twiggy Ramirez (baixista e compositor de Marilyn Manson). En medio desta confusión, Troy Van Leeuwen tampouco pode contribuir efectivamente con A Perfect Circle, sendo ocasionalmente substituído polo seu antecesor, Danny Lohner. Thirteenth Step e eMOTIVe O segundo e esperadísimo disco de A Perfect Circle, que recibíu o título de Thirteenth Step, sae na metade de 2003. Despois do lanzamento do álbum, James Iha, antigo membro de The Smashing Pumpkins, convértese no novo guitarrista da banda. Nese mesmo ano, o grupo participa no Lollapalooza ao lado de Audioslave, Queens of the Stone Age e Jane's Addiction. En 2004, A Perfect Circle decide participar na loita contra a reelección do presidente George W. Bush nos Estados Unidos. A banda lanza eMOTIVe, que é basicamente unha protesta en forma de disco conceptual. O tracklist do álbum contén poucas cancións inéditas, como "Passive" (a versión final de "Vacant", que a banda tocaba na xira de Mer de Noms) e "Counting Bodies Like Sheep to the Rhythm of Our Drums" (esta basicamente unha versión sampleada de "Pet", do disco anterior). De entre as versións, destacan a de "Imagine", de John Lennon, e "What's So Funny About Peace, Love And Understanding" de Elvis Costello. Con eMOTIVe, A Perfect Circle distánciase dos seus sons máis pesados, engadindo elementos electrónicos que contribúen no lado máis lúgubre da banda. Dúas semanas despois do lanzamento de eMOTIVe, a banda presenta o DVD aMOTION, que contén todos os videoclips da banda, acompañado dun CD de audio con mesturas. Hiato Despois do seu último concerto en Denver, Colorado o 13 de xuño do 2004, a banda permaneceu inactiva. Keenan centrouse no seguinte álbum de Tool, 10,000 Days, e Howerdel comezou a traballar nun proxecto paralelo con Josh Freese que rematou sendo Ashes Divide. Ademais do traballo de Keenan con Tool, o seu proxecto Puscifer editou o seu primeiro traballo, V Is for Vagina, o 30 de outubro do 2007. O resto da banda colleu camiños separados. Freese uníuse a Nine Inch Nails novamente, White reuníuse con Marilyn Manson como guitarrista baixo o seu seudónimo Twiggy Ramirez, e Iha foi convidado por Billy Corgan para unirse novamente a The Smashing Pumpkins no 2007, pero rexeitou o ofrecimento e comezou a traballar nun novo disco en solitario. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Mer de Noms'' - 2000 (Virgin) *''Thirteenth Step'' - 2003 (Virgin) *''eMOTIVe'' - 2004 (Virgin) DVDs e outros *''aMOTION'' - 2004 (Virgin) DVD e CD de remesturas. Sinxelos *"Judith" - 2000 *"3 Libras" - 2000 *"The Hollow" - 2001 *"Weak and Powerless" - 2003 *"The Outsider" - 2003 *"Blue" - 2004 *"Imagine" - 2004 *"Passive" - 2005 Membros Membros actuais *Maynard James Keenan: voz. *Billy Howerdel: guitarra e voz. *James Iha: guitarra. *Jeordie White (Twiggy Ramirez): baixo. *Josh Freese: batería. Antigos membros *Troy Van Leeuwen: guitarra e voz. *Danny Lohner: guitarra. *Paz Lenchantin: baixo e violín. *Beats Wellington - Inspiration. Videos musicais * "Judith" do Mer de Noms (Video on YouTube) * "3 Libras" do Mer de Noms (YouTube) * "Thinking of You" do Mer de Noms (YouTube) * "Weak and Powerless" do Thirteenth Step (YouTube)) * "The Outsider" do Thirteenth Step (YouTube)) * "Blue" do Thirteenth Step (YouTube) * "Counting Bodies Like Sheep To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" do eMOTIVe * "Imagine" do eMOTIVe * "Passive" do eMOTIVe * "Weak and Powerless do "aMOTION" Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial da banda (en inglés) Category:A Perfect Circle Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles